John Saves Santa
by Andy The Ultimate
Summary: A young boy named John accidentally stumbles upon a plot, by evil snowmen, to kidnap Santa. His searching for a way to save Santa he meets Jack Frost. Will they be able to save Santa in time? Find out.


_**John Saves Santa**_

John stepped outside and was blinded by the glow of the snow. After his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that the snowman he made the day before was missing, as well as the one he made the day before that, and the day before that, and... Well you get the idea. John looked around for clues. He looked on the ground, in the trees, and in the bushes, where he found a clue. Underneath a bush was a black top hat from his snowman. Inside the brim of the hat was a note. The note read: "Tonight we kidnap Santa Claus."

"That's weird" said John after he read the note. As he turned around to go back inside, he came face to face with his snowman. The snowman grabbed the hat and the

note, pushed John and ran away. "Hey!" yelled John, "Come back here," as he got up and began to run after his snowman.

John chased it all the way into town, but lost him in all the snow banks made by the snowploughs that morning, As John turned to go home he realized that he didn't know where home was. HE WAS LOST! He began walking the way he thought home was. Twelve minutes later he knew that he was more lost than before. Seeing a light in an abandoned factory window, John went in to see if he could get directions. The inside of the factory was colder than outside.

"What are you doing here?" a loud voice said as a very strange man floated down. "Hello the name's Frost, Jack Frost," Jack said mysteriously.

"What's your name boy?" Jack demanded.

"My name is John," John replied meekly.

"Now answer my other question John," Jack demanded.

"I was chasing my snowman," John replied.

"Oh, wait did you say _chasing_ your snowman?" Jack asked.

"Yes" John replied.

"Oh my, this is more serious than I thought, I wish I had time to prepare," Jack muttered to himself while taking John into his office to fill him in on the situation.

"Okay, so the snowmen kidnapped Santa four days ago.'...

"So you'll help me get him back?" Jack asked politely.

"I will for sure" John replied.

"Good this is headquarters. I will ask you to recruit new agents for the mission." Jack explained. "I'll get some kids from the neighbourhood."

Joey was sitting on his couch watching a very interesting episode of "Spongebob Squarepants" when he heard the doorbell ring impatiently, he opened the door and there was his best friends John, Timmy, Jimmy and Tom who filled him in...

"So that's why my snowman disappeared," exclaimed Joey.

"Will you help us Joey?" asked John pleadingly.

"Sure," Joey decided.

The air was crisp and clear, all was quiet at the Abominable Snowman's lair, where he had Santa imprisoned, and the snow was wet, but not frozen perfect for a snowball fight.

"So," explained Jack Frost, "I'll charge up and attract their attention, while you guys sneak up and free Santa, got it."

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

Jack Frost ran out and screamed "Hey snowmen look at me!" the snowmen all looked over and started throwing snowballs and even a few ice balls were thrown, Jack froze them midair.

As this was going on the kids snuck up and stole the keys to the lair.

"Hey!" a snowman cried "the keys are missing."

The kids unlocked the door to Santa's prison cell. As they ran out they found Jack Frost cornered, "Back to camp!" he screeched.

Back at the camp John remembered his mom had a super hot, battery powered hairdryer.

"Jack, can you take me home for a minute?" John questioned.

"Sure," said Jack Frost, "But, why?" He asked.

"Because my mom has a secret weapon," replied John.

When they returned they went back to fight and John used his secret weapon. Snowmen were melting everywhere.

Then, out of nowhere a loud booming voice said, "**I am the Abominable Snowman,**" it said in a voice that reminded John of Arnold Schwarzenegger. John tried to shoot it with the hairdryer, but it was no good.

"**Your puny weapons can not hurt me,**" he exclaimed.

"Wait a minute,' exclaimed Jack Frost, "I think I can boost the batteries.

"You can?" asked John in a surprised voice, "Really."

"Yeah," Jack replied excitedly, "Hand it over."

"Okay, here," John said as he tossed it to Jack.

"Here goes," exclaimed Jack nervously. Jack used the hairdryer, the Abominable Snowman was no more and the battle of seven minutes was over.

As they left no one saw the snowball apparently forming itself with a carrot, eight pieces of coal two of them separating from the rest and a top hat on top.

**THE END**


End file.
